


【DE】Weekend（abo，PWP）

by DardoMoon



Category: Now You See Me (Movies), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Milking
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardoMoon/pseuds/DardoMoon
Summary: 秀恩爱（？），带孩子，Eduardo解决一下Daniel的焦虑症，顺便玩一下媒体的心跳。





	【DE】Weekend（abo，PWP）

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线Let it Be Me之后约一月。立秋。
> 
> Warning：已有生子，含涨麤艿、产麤汝，剧情有，前戏冗长，前后分G级、R18级，可自凭摘阅。如有雷点×过即可。

【G】

 

伦敦的最后一场夏雨结束了。溢满绿意的草坪在雨后生长惊人，除草机懒洋洋的响声嗡嗡振动，连一旁树梢的鸟儿都没有惊飞。秋季来临，夏日让人厌烦的闷热驱散，含羞的花朵绽开粉瓣，小猫撵着蜻蜓玩翅膀。和这些抽枝的小精灵一样，四个月前产房里那么小的Aaron已经快长到Eduardo膝盖，虽然还是睡在襁褓里，Daniel依然猜测这个小不点很有可能第二天就变成怪兽。婴儿的生长速度真是令人诧异。

昨天下过雨，空气被洗得很清爽，Daniel总觉得下过雨的伦敦才会展示它清冷而鲜明的温柔，如同上帝的双眼俯视人间。休息的两天周末，他和Eduardo计划下午带Aaron出行，去逛商场、买育婴用品、吃饭。都是很平常的事，他们也以为很简单，只是要走才发现要带的东西很多。乳母Jean请假回家，这是他们第一次带着孩子出门。Daniel在背包里塞进一叠湿巾，学着给Aaron系婴儿车上的安全带；Eduardo手忙脚乱地给婴儿搽润肤露和防晒霜。

“以前总想如果我生的是女孩，”Eduardo说，“我一定把她打扮成Audrey Hepburn。现在想，Jean可能会直接不干。”

他们身后还有不小心踢翻的橘色小椅子，桌上散着合同、金融大数据表、暗门设计图纸、育婴手册。

Daniel终于扣上所有安全带，控制狂舒了一口气。“我同意。我们开车去牛津街？步行去Harrods和Selfridges也就二十多分钟。”

“走着去吧。”Eduardo犹豫了一下，“Aaron得晒晒太阳。”

临走他们才发现Aaron还光着脚，Eduardo搽完乳液就忘了，小家伙呵欠连连，没人注意到他是不是受凉。

“我给他穿，你去看看背包还有什么没拿，”眼看Eduardo抿着嘴就要生气，擦鞋的Daniel站起来抱他，“凡事总有第一次。”

“早知道我应该让Jean列个清单的，她回老家又没信号。”他果然忍不住和自己发脾气，“一孕是不是真的傻三年啊？我不会真的这样三年吧？”

“没有的事，别瞎说。”Daniel安慰他，“你知道这只是激素影响，亲我一下忘了它就好。”

Eduardo凑过来咬了一下他的嘴唇。“烦死了。”他垂下鹿眼自言自语，转身进了卧室，总算没再闷闷不乐。过了一会儿Daniel听见他的声音从房间软软地传过来：“你要戴口罩什么的防狗仔吗？”

“不用，”Daniel想了想，“我现在没有通缉令，无所谓。”

“你把facebook的情感状态改成‘已婚’一夜掉粉三百万，这两个月已经有好几个娱乐节目在说你了。你们有公关处理吗？”

正在穿外套的魔术师语气满不在乎：“随他们去。”

“Dylan因为这件事骂你了吧？”Eduardo拿着整理好的双肩包走出来，Daniel接过背上，拉着Eduardo的手自然而然地扣进指缝。“那倒没有。我们恋爱到婚礼，他们都一路看过来了。至于公众，天眼给四骑士魔术团的身份原本就是障眼法。”他们推着婴儿车出门，“我总不能等着天眼在某次任务里伪造里我和谁的结婚证才说‘我已经结婚了’，情况我早在求婚之前就已经报备。”

“但还是有影响的吧？”Eduardo停下来给他的alpha整理领子。“你们已经放了好久的假。”

“和这个无关。”Daniel和他交握的、骨节分明的手摩挲了两下他的指节，最终还是拉起来吻了吻：“今天不说这些。”

用不着精神连结，他都知道魔术师在焦虑。

他知道Daniel对魔术的痴迷和疯狂，其实不论是天眼还是任何一个所谓的“第三方”找到他的alpha，都是在把他当成棋子在用。控制狂骨子里多是恃才傲物，他也知道Daniel不屑用炒作这种花边新闻娱乐大众的方式传播知名度，哪怕是犯罪也比这个好太多，就像Eduardo希望自己在出现在报纸里占据的是财经而不是娱乐板块一样。这种情况在他们结婚前尚且不算什么，他能感觉到婚后的Daniel在心里越来越排斥这些，产生自我怀疑与自负之间摇摆不定的情绪。大概是alpha的中年危机什么的提前来了，被omega生育前后不规律的信息素影响也说不定——但天眼给Daniel的定位是“爱神”，他就必须要在所有人面前扮演下去。Daniel改掉情感状况这件事他一开始没考虑这么多，只想公开便公开，天眼连着给Daniel放了两个月假，他才担忧起来。也不知道四骑士会不会因为这个被雪藏，Eduardo一晃神才发觉自己过分敏感了。

他们走过市中心斑驳的林荫，有挽手散步的情侣、围在一起的学生社团，烤甜点的味道在街边飘散着。鲜红大巴老头儿一样慢吞吞地在路边停下，周围没有人认出他们。

想太多就容易胡思乱想。他摇摇头，觉得自己应该把注意力放在别的事上。

而Daniel的确是他了解的那样，同时很不情愿自己的私生活被无良媒体打扰。虽然这件事不会让他躲避任何人——他甚至很想召开发布会向公众说清楚，天眼一直让他在家休息，他也无可奈何。可能是有什么重要任务被迫暂停，中间需要的周转和隐匿时间比较长，往常他们可没有这么大把的休息时间——但是总有难缠的人钻头觅缝地想要挖出点什么来夸大其词博取眼球，挂着名为独家与真实的可笑表面。

只是他很抱歉，Eduardo好不容易摆脱美国那边的纷扰，搬来伦敦不过短短一年，现在却因为他可能受害更多。加上四骑士这么长时间没露面，他们今天不小心被媒体逮到可能会很麻烦。想到这里，他看向好像在出神想什么的Eduardo，到今天他们还没有谈过关于公开关系的事情，当初结婚和怀孕时间连得很紧，每次他想开口，话到嘴边又犹豫。无论如何，这件事的决定权他还是想放在在Eduardo手上，即使他很想要Eduardo的支持，哪怕只有“好”这样的应允。他深知舆论影响对于Eduardo的负担，只是如果真遇到媒体，他实在很想亮出婚戒，宣布这是他挚爱的合法伴侣。这种想法一旦冒出就会像欲望一样，得不到满足便会滚雪球一样越滚越大。

Eduardo手心和Daniel贴着，相互渗透的温度在抚平他们心中的不安和焦灼。

“想吃甜筒吧？”Daniel锋利的下巴对着旁边的冷饮店扬了扬，“怀孕的时候你就想吃冰淇淋又不能吃，难过得半夜哭。”

“吃。”Eduardo很干脆地回答，然后瞥了alpha一眼：“你一定要在这时候说吗？”

“我都吓了一跳，凌晨被你推醒来然后我开灯问你怎么了——香草和草莓的，谢谢。”Daniel神色自然地放下零钱，好像没感觉到Eduardo狠狠捏了一下他的手一样。“——你就眼泪chua地一声落下来两行，委屈得像被谁欺负了一样说真的好想吃冰淇淋。”

Eduardo忍住踢alpha一脚的冲动瞪他：“你想死吗？”然后对看过来的店员笑了笑：“可以给香草那份加奥利奥碎吗？谢谢。”

 

 

他们停在路边吃甜筒，陆陆续续又有人来买冷饮。

Eduardo咬了一下蛋筒：“小时候踮着脚等着拿甜筒，真是好开心。”

Daniel一只手轻轻前后晃着婴儿车，“那你现在有没有那么开心？”

“没有，”Eduardo记仇地偏过头，“因为我旁边站着一个坏孩子。”

“坏孩子觉得草莓味没有香草味好吃，”Daniel凑过来，“好孩子可以让他尝尝吗？”

Eduardo把甜筒伸到Daniel面前，看着他咬下一口沾了一点在上唇。

“我觉得，”Daniel眯起眼睛，“混在一起比较好吃。”他咬了一口自己手上的草莓味，靠过来吻住Eduardo。甜蜜的冰淇淋在他们相互寻找纠缠的唇舌间融化得很快，alpha抬起omega的下颚，沦陷进让他难以自持的另一种甜。街边人来人往，好像回到恋爱的时候。

“Danny、”Eduardo耳尖发烫，想停下亲吻，脖颈害羞地向后缩着，一只手扶着alpha肩膀试图后退，“Danny，Aaron醒了。”

“你看，”omega指了指婴儿车，alpha顺着看过去。“他在踢腿。”

“抱他出来吧，”Daniel把婴儿车转过来，蹲下身解开一个个扣带，“他需要换纸尿裤了吗？”

“还没呢，出门刚换过。”Eduardo把Aaron抱起来，“我们进Harrods吧？现在街上人比之前多了，我怕他不习惯。”

Daniel将空的婴儿车折叠起来提着，靠近看小家伙。他醒了显得很兴奋，一点也不认生，周围也有小朋友路过，他盯着街头跑过去的摩托，还有噗噗吹的玩具，眨着比同龄人大几号的棕色眼睛，“啪”一声挥舞的小手掌打在Daniel脸上，魔术师根本没来得及变换脸上的表情。

Eduardo忍笑忍得快要流泪，Aaron估计是被旁边那张脸上的严肃给震到了，在转过头的对视里和Daniel大眼瞪小眼。“小坏蛋。”他脸上带着小手印咬牙切齿的样子看得omega乐不可支，“你们两个可真是一脉相承。”

“……”Daniel面无表情，“我顶过这小崽子的头，不记账了。”

“我真的不介意今天就丧偶，亲爱的。”Eduardo这次没忍，腾出手立刻给了Daniel一记肘击。

 

 

Harrods的标志绿色玩具熊欢迎他们来到育婴区，这里人虽然少了一些，但是待一会儿就变得闷热。寄存背包之后，Eduardo解开Aaron的一只扣子，让小朋友的脖子露出来。

Daniel这时反而感到不自在，刚才街上人多眼杂，如果这里他们被发现，可能一个人就能凭空引起不小的骚乱。他在零售那边随便拿了两幅墨镜，给自己和Eduardo戴上。

“Cool，”Eduardo的眼睛掩在深色镜片后显得很清亮，“史密斯夫妇。”

“我以为墨镜应该先想到《黑客帝国》。”Daniel耸肩，边走边一只手揽住omega的腰：“我们是不是好久没一起看电影了？”

“是啊，好像一直都很忙。”Eduardo亲了一下Aaron，小家伙盯着他，像是好奇。“等他长大可以一起看。”

“Stranger，我是说‘我们’。”alpha的手稍微用力，他的丈夫就转过来被他圈进怀里。中间隔着的那个小混蛋一脸无辜，动了动被挤得不太舒服的脚丫。“你这是得了‘小王子不足症’吗？”Eduardo被alpha靠近呵在呼吸之间若有若无的热气漾得眼神迷离，略微抬头温热唇瓣便贴上了丈夫的。“要有点耐心啊，my boy。”他一边缓慢地吐出单词一边心知肚明地挑逗着Daniel，说完立刻退开半步，假装刚才脸红心跳的不是自己。

“撩完就跑，跟谁学的？”Daniel伸手把他拉过来，“你今天都没有吻我。”

“刚才吃甜筒不算吗？”Eduardo眨了眨眼睛，表情和Aaron一样无辜。

“别混淆主宾，”Daniel刮他的鼻子，“那是我吻你。”

“我刚才亲Aaron了，”Eduardo作势要咬他的手，没成功，“你亲他一下，我们就算间接接吻了。”

Daniel简直不敢置信眼前这个是婚前和他热恋了三年的Eduardo，“我该说你不愧是天使投资人，还是冷酷无情？”

Eduardo笑得肩膀颤抖：“没错。”他上前亲吻Daniel脸颊上刚才被小朋友拍到的地方，语气狎昵又懒散，“我就是仗着你宠我。”接着在alpha的嘴唇落下唇印。“因为你被我吃死了，‘爱神’。”

他抱着Aaron走开寻找导购，门口又走进来两对年轻人，Daniel看着Eduardo在一件淡蓝色小衣服前停下来，打量着是不是适合Aaron，神色温柔，嘴唇张合着似乎在和婴儿交流，哪怕小朋友根本听不懂。魔术师发现自己还是不可遏制地爱着眼前这个omega，同时心想，damn，我真的完了。

他忽然想起第一次见到Eduardo是在一家酒店里，那时骑士团刚结束演出，加州天气不佳，暴雨滞留飞机打断了一些计划，他心情烦闷，离开房间来到楼下的酒水厅。此刻已经是凌晨，这里距市中心不近，位置比较偏，再加上雨天，客人并不多，只有靠窗那里有一个男人。为了不误事，他点了一杯起泡清酒。实在无聊，魔术师看向那边坐着的人，他的侧脸看起来很年轻，很瘦削，仔细看他穿的大衣是Prada，那个年轻男孩桌上摊着笔记本电脑，一直在敲打。

“打扰了，你在写东西？”他走过去坐在对面。

男孩抬起脸，他有鹿一样漂亮清澈的眼睛，流淌着深色的、属于食草动物的安宁，电脑的蓝光把他领口的几颗纽扣反射成白色。“是论文，”他笑了笑，“实习和毕业的。”

“啊，那我最好走开。”Daniel漫不经心，现在没有“观众”，出于礼貌他应该这么做。

“不用，请坐吧。”男孩同样礼貌地说，“其实打字的时候身边有人，我会感觉好一点的。”

“你知道，”男孩指了指窗外被暴雨席卷的黑夜，风声在窗户上拍打呜咽。“这种天气。”

“嗯哼。”于是他随便应了一声，在椅子上坐下。男孩又抬起头盯着他，“你是魔术师，对吧？”

“不是。”他说谎，因为他很烦，现在不想谈论那些定义他身份的“工作”。

“你昨天表演了停雨魔术，我认得你。”男孩认真地说，接着发现Daniel神色不大友善，感到自己似乎有些莽撞了。“啊，抱歉，如果你不想听到这个，是我冒犯了你。”

莫名的，那声音里的和缓让他觉得安心，还有点儿黏软，听得人很舒服。彼时的他根本不会想到，几年后的自己会站在这里，等待着那个男孩给他们的孩子挑选衣服。

 

 

让Eduardo一个人买所有东西也不合适，虽然这方面Daniel懂的不多，但是想想Eduardo在生育之前连吃饭洗澡都是被他宠着的小王子，他也不能因为要忙于工作就把自己的手甩干净，更何况他现在还在休息阶段。

Daniel走向刚才Eduardo消失在他视线的地方，寻找omega的身影。

导购态度很好，很热心地拿出平板让Eduardo输入Aaron的尺寸来选店内合适的衣服，他有点窘迫地表示自己没有测量过，导购便喊来一位服务人员拿卷尺来测量。

孩子暂时脱手，Eduardo胳膊有点酸痛。

Daniel已经走过来，从后面亲了一下他的耳朵，慢慢揉捏着他的肩膀。“累了？”

一家人出门逛街，两个大人在店里都戴着墨镜，店员都有点奇怪，不过也没说什么。

“一点点，”Eduardo靠着他，“我没有那么娇气。”

之后进来的那两对也在挑商品，导购暂时过去为他们服务。

刚才量好的尺码送上来了，Daniel接过小朋友，他们两个人一起看衣服。

Aaron看起来好像困了，小孩子一天睡不够十几个小时不行。Eduardo给他把扣子重新扣好，让他接着睡。

之后他们又去看了奶瓶、奶粉、维生素等等，眨眼间两多小时已经过去了。

两个人来到纸尿裤这边时小朋友依然睡得很实。

Daniel有点陪不住，坐在皮椅上等Eduardo和导购交涉。Aaron在他怀里睡得无知无觉。小家伙。他慢慢想，真不知道他什么时候能长大，以后会不会和他Papa一样，性格甜蜜又温柔。五米外的Eduardo正在从三个品牌里挑选一个，导购在同他耐心讲解。

他们今天出门逛街，穿的都是休闲款，Eduardo身骨在男性里偏纤小，面容清俊无几，岁月虽然为他沉淀了和学生时代不同的气质，但是看上去依然像大学里年轻英俊的小教授，没有一点金融职场精英的感觉。

怎么就把这只斑比拐到身边，还生了个小鹿崽子的？

他打了个呵欠向Eduardo看过去，原本神色自然的omega忽然皱了皱眉，他直觉有什么不对劲，Eduardo低下头时脸色变得苍白，似乎对导购说了“抱歉”，然后径直向Daniel走来。

 

 

 

【R18】

 

一直如常交流的Eduardo感到胸口一阵闷痛，接着两边的乳头传出裂开一样火烧的胀痛，似乎有液体顺着他的身体流下来，他脸色剧变，出门前在手腕上贴着的信息素抑制贴已经不管用，随着疼痛和泌乳，他的身体已经发生了变化——他忘记这里原本就是育婴区，有专业的omega产后护理师可以咨询，他完全可以直接告诉导购请店内安排，但是脑海中大作的警铃让他第一时间趁导购还没有察觉就道歉匆忙离开，只想寻找他的alpha。因为疼痛，他脚步都有点浮虚，Daniel感应到他，没等他过来就站起走过来关心他。

“宝贝，你看起来很不好。”Daniel暗蓝的眼睛里倾出担忧，“发情期不是还没到吗？”

“我就是胸很疼……喘不上气，”Eduardo靠在他身上呼吸很不均匀，“回家好不好，你先送我回家……”

“这边有专业人士和休息区，”Daniel亲吻他的额头安抚他，只是手抱着孩子没办法抱他，“别怕，我在。我们现在就去问，好吗？如果不行我们立刻去医院。”

他们刚恋爱的时候Eduardo生过一次病，那时候他在打官司，忙得高烧了两天自己都不知道，感觉不舒服只是多躺一会儿，没想到一躺躺进了医院。是Daniel发现的，打电话一直不接，发短信也不回，索性找来，还是Jack撬开的门。他照顾了Eduardo三天，从那以后Eduardo一有病痛就格外依恋Daniel。

“不好……”斑比可怜兮兮的，“我只想你陪着我……”

“很难受吗？”Daniel叹气，有专业医生诊断一定是最好，omega口中轻轻黏黏含着他的名字：“Danny……”

“乖。”Daniel不忍心和他多争辩，看了看四周，不远处有试衣间。“跟我来。”

因为只是试衣间，上面没有封顶，里面空间不大，有一边是放包和衣服的斜样横面。小朋友被放进去，Daniel脱下外套给Aaron盖上，Eduardo背靠着关上门，光线一瞬间比刚才开门时暗了不少。

他看着Daniel转过身，一只手覆盖在他关门的那只手上，把门从里面“咔嚓”锁住。

“让我看看。”

alpha低沉的声音响起，摘下两个人的墨镜放在一边。有点湿的内衣被推上去，露出略略红肿的乳头，乳晕因为刺激而变得绯浅软嫩，乳水的味道散在空气里。omega信息素的气味越发浓郁，Eduardo呼吸紧促压抑，雪白脖颈的喉结在吞咽中滚动，奶水随着他胸口的起伏依然在缓慢地流溢而出，从他紧致结实的腰腹间滴下。

“啪哒”光洁瓷砖上溅下一滴带着体温的奶水。

“你涨奶了。”

Daniel瞳孔幽深地盯着已经意识有点散涣的Eduardo，“涨奶会紊乱你的信息素，引起短暂发情。”

“我只是非常难受……”Eduardo一只手被Daniel握在手心，另一只搂着Daniel的腰，他的腰和腿软散得不像是自己的，似乎不是这些着力点他就会靠着门滑下去。

“站稳了，宝贝。”Daniel好像笑了一下，这种光线里他看不太清，alpha修长骨感的手握住他的腰，低声说：“我也渴了。”

Eduardo有点懵，Daniel在他面前俯下身去，含住还在涨奶的、酡虹的乳头。alpha口腔和舌头的温度远不是他敏感的乳尖能立刻承受的，如果不是咬住衣领，他会忍不住在这样的半公开场合发出淫荡又色情的呻吟。Daniel低头着力吸吮，乳汁随着挤压的动作喷出，一开始火燎般的痛感被酸楚的酥麻替代，冷电般侵蚀他的神经，Eduardo喉咙里被逼出湿润的细哽，朦胧双眼浮上一层泪，吐息颤栗暧昧，一只手揪住Daniel的头发，不知道是想让他停下还是继续。alpha散开信息素和omega交融，顺势松开这只乳头，又含住另一边。

如果不是他及时托住Eduardo的腰，他的omega就要腿一软靠着门滑下去。

湿热的舌头舔过肿胀绷紧的奶孔，接着从里面吸出乳汁，Daniel啖舐折磨着那点乳肉，被吮吸过的那只变得愈发鲜润挺立，仿若引诱毒蜂再次猎取的甘甜娇蕾。信息素的波动让Eduardo腺体受到影响，刺激出他本能的生理反应——眼角酸红沁泪，omega绽开的不再只是乳首，他开阖的蜜口足以让他浑身脱力，他必须张开双腿，必须被强势滚烫地插入和灌溉，他再娇小的、湿漉漉的穴口也要吃进alpha尺寸狰狞的、又硬又烫的阴茎，干瘪的腺体必须被注入alpha的信息素——直到发情结束。Eduardo身体止不住地下滑，后颈出了薄汗，Daniel把他往上托了托松开乳头，上来和他额头相抵，嘴唇里的奶味被他呼吸进去：“别扯我的头发了，Edu。”

“我真的发情了……”omega软糯的哭腔里掺着惊慌，只是完全不敢大声，他多想是在家里那张他和Daniel一起选的双人床上，至少他不用担心自己的腿支撑不住身体。Daniel对他说：“搂我。”他两只胳膊在抬起来时还发着抖，最后终于在alpha的后颈上握住自己的手腕。

因为信息素的影响，alpha也不好受，从Eduardo倒在他身上、抑制贴失效开始他就一直在忍耐，控制狂的自控力在生理本能的干扰前显得力不从心，何况那是他的omega。Daniel一只手伸进Eduardo的内裤，无名指上冰凉的婚戒扫过omega的小腹，他忍不住在浊重的喘息里抽了口气。Daniel摸到他勃起的阴茎，前液已经打湿了裤头，alpha的手指还没探进他的后穴，那些原本用来润滑的、高温的液体已经顺着股缝溅到了手背。

Eduardo此刻完全处在情热中，涟水的蜜色鹿眼失焦得像是浓得化不开的枫糖琥珀，Daniel近得能够看到他无力紧缩的、颤抖的瞳线，几乎要迷失方向。

“上帝，”alpha哑声喟叹，“让我溺死在你的眼睛里。”

他吻住Eduardo不住喘息而扑簌湿热水汽的唇瓣，汲舔omega口中甘甜的舌津，没怎么费力就将两指推进穴道。里面同以前发情一样又烫又湿，用不着怎么开拓就是一份专门为alpha准备的礼物——但Eduardo不是性爱玩具，是他最自堕时拯救他的启明星，是他此刻在胸腔里跳动的心脏。可能是涨奶又开始了，Eduardo的眼泪滴到他的衣领上，哭得又急又噎，像是饿极了在吃顶奶吃的小羊羔，也不怕真的呛到自己，委屈得惹人怜爱。Daniel为他做着开拓，那根时常用来夹牌迫牌的、最长的中指触摸到了两个人都明白的地方，温暖的穴肉立刻裹紧了那两根手指。Eduardo湿得不像话，颤抖着想要夹紧双腿，他的呜咽没完全出声就被Daniel封在独占又情动的吻里，变成低低的轻柔细吟。如果说摘除omega的腺体尚可最大限度压抑他们的性本能，alpha却没有这样的生理器官可以用来控制他们对omega已经燃烧起来的强烈性渴望——尤其是已经成结，并且如此相爱的一双人之间。倘若这个小小的试衣间是在家里那间临时衣柜里，他现在就要反剪着Eduardo的手从后背位操得他小腿绷直又打颤，亲吻啃咬omega裸露的后颈，让他发出亲昵又甜蜜的呻吟，正要操射他时故意抽出来，发硬的阴茎连同上面沾染的透明液体一起色情地碾擦过他诱人的臀尖，听他红着脸求饶，此时多过分淫荡的话他都可以说，只要Daniel把阴茎狠狠插进去，让他像刚才那样快乐。

而现在，alpha还没有做到这一步，omega就已经攀着他的脖子，哭着请求：“Danny……”

“只有吻，只有吻——Danny……”他泪眼朦胧得让Daniel担心他会不会脱水，“你知道我不需要手……我要你进来……”

“傻孩子，你会受伤。”Daniel吻走他的眼泪，理智尚且让他保有一丝清醒：“我再急也不可能弄疼你。”

“那你把衣服解开……”Eduardo身体没了力气，脾气就上来了，“你这样下流地对我，怎么衣服一件不乱，不公平……”

明明这样焦灼的关头，Daniel硬是被他逗笑。“我的小王子，”alpha低笑，“你来弄乱我这个坏孩子。”他故意把重音压在几个词语上，配合他原本带着莫名冷感的声线，dirty得像是在拍三级片。魔术师修长灵巧的指尖在刚才那个地方慢慢打转，左绕右绕就是不摁下去，Eduardo腿下意识想缠着alpha的腰，完全本能地蹭到了Daniel的膝盖。

这时试衣间的门被猛拍了一下，两个人都僵了一秒钟。“哎呀，妈妈！”是一个小女孩的声音，稚嫩又活力十足，“这个门打不开！”

Daniel动作停下来，两个人近乎贴在一起的心口能明显感觉到谁的心脏跳得更用力，Eduardo原本就想将他一军，这时候反而没了平时做爱时的羞怯，壮着胆子很响亮地亲了一下alpha绷紧的嘴唇，他确保门外的那个小女孩听见了。

魔术师脸上的表情精彩纷呈，可惜只有那么两三秒，很快他就反应过来，挑着眉摸到Eduardo的敏感带，只用平常的手法挑逗，omega就靠上来咬他的肩膀阻止自己出声。

“可能是里面有人，Alice。”那位妈妈的声音由远及近，她轻声埋怨：“不可以这么没礼貌就去使劲拍门，哪怕里面没有人，知道了吗？”

Daniel使坏地给他做指交，他越敏感地绞紧，alpha就越巧妙地捻弄，虽然没有阴茎冲撞那样强烈又放纵的快感，但是这只手似乎永远知道运用怎样的力道就能让他有很高质量的性体验。他完全沉迷进去了。

 

 

还好那对母女接着走远了，Eduardo简直想伸手揍Daniel，无奈熟悉的高潮从他的后脑勺穿过，在阵阵刺激下，Daniel这次居然只用两根手指就让他射精，一定是他在发情的缘故。白浊精液射到了裤子，他大脑空白了好一会儿才想等一下他们要怎么出去。

“这么想让人发现你在这里吗？”Daniel把手指抽出来塞进Eduardo口中，他一时半会无法回答。“发现你这么想被人操，被人吸你的奶？”他手指上残留着透明的液体和omega身体的味道，Eduardo听话地含着，他现在知道一点怎么应付Daniel说的那些下流话了——置之不理，他做不到比Daniel更下流，也不是真的那么有恃无恐，但婚后的他已经谙熟怎样做能取悦到Daniel这个控制狂。

他看着Daniel的眼睛，嘴里被戳进刚才给他高潮的手指，听着那些故意说出来的话，乖乖点头“嗯”了一声。

alpha的手指在他柔软的舌面上滑动，他心领神会地舔过指肚和甲片，尽力含过它们，来不及吞咽下去的口水被Daniel搅一搅就从唇边滴出来。“我必须得让你给我口交，”Daniel的脸上有生硬的线条，取悦奏效了，他在忍耐。“但不是今天。”

他抽出手指，“我不太喜欢这样。”Eduardo没明白他的话，Daniel整个脱下他的外裤和内裤，接着去解自己的牛仔裤皮带。“在这里做？”他问。

Eduardo听出他似乎有心事，此时alpha的注意力不是完全给omega的，他的手滑下来帮忙解着Daniel的裤子：“不然你刚才在做什么？”他凑过去吻他的alpha，试图获得Daniel全部的注意力。“试手，还是单纯取悦我？”

Daniel压着他的唇来和他纠缠深入，一只手习惯性小心地托着他的后颈。Eduardo手指碰到他勃起的下体，他们在彼此面前的缘故，已经完全是硬挺的状态，omega尽量用手指圈起来撸动。Daniel吻他的动作和呼吸陡然加重，在他后颈的手指也不自觉用力，他的头便随之抬高，承受alpha的爱欲和温柔。

逼近的快感让Daniel停下亲吻，Eduardo的动作也停下了。

“宝贝？”他被情欲晕染的蓝眼睛里只有omega的身影，不明所以地低声询问。

Eduardo把自己往前靠了靠。“Danny，”他哑着嗓子叫他的alpha，像是呼唤又像是引诱，“我想让你射进来……”

Daniel似乎犹豫了一下，他们没有带安全套，但他刚想到“安全”Eduardo就勾着他的脖子亲吻，omega浓郁的信息素几乎包围了他，让他差点立刻缴械。alpha握住omega的腰，摸了摸他湿泞的穴口，Eduardo忍不住向后缩，想把他的手吃进去。Daniel将omega暂时没有完全勃起的阴茎抬了抬，接着自己沉进了Eduardo的身体。

他的omega在亲吻中发出无声的、带着颤栗的叹息。

Daniel一点点进入他，阴茎和手指差别明显，穴口被撑开依然感觉紧凑。快要射精的阴茎分量很大，Eduardo几乎不能确定自己能不能完全吃进去，他尽量放松着自己，感受阴茎碾过穴肉中每一道细密温润的褶皱，他们潮湿地结合，插入的阴茎被穴肉没有空隙地紧裹着推进，Daniel逐渐感觉自己似乎到了顶。

贴着他的Eduardo呼吸起伏剧烈，他们不太经常这样站着做，也不知道他会不会感觉不舒服。Daniel试着顶了顶，Eduardo喉咙间立刻泄出闷哼。小鬼，每次喜欢这样主动的是他，表现出受不了的也是他。Daniel的手固定住他的腰，向上重重顶了两下。Eduardo抱着他脖子的手腕圈得更紧，带着身体不由自主向上，但是Daniel牢牢握着他的腰，不让他逃离自己的控制。

“所以你就这么抱着我，等我射给你吗？”

Daniel玩味地停在刚才操进去的位置，Eduardo原本微红的脸变得更红了。“又不是在床上，”omega咬着嘴唇，“这样不方便……”“不方便什么？”他的alpha咬他的耳朵，他软绵绵地在alpha胸口蹭了蹭脸颊。“不方便让你操我……”Daniel一点都不羞耻地诱导他：“我操你的方式多了，宝贝，手和舌头都行。”Eduardo简直想咬他一口，可是身体被阴茎顶着，Daniel只要动一下他就什么都可以说。“那就在这里用力操我，”他脸红着低声说，“你干我，我一点儿都不敢喊，因为旁边有人，也可能没有，但是我会觉得有，所以我会哭出来，哭着让你不要停下……”

“我现在最嫉妒你嘴里的空气，它们离你实在太近了。”Daniel低笑地学他平时喜欢的动作，鼻尖宠溺地顶了顶他：“叫我的名字，我就给你想要的。”

“Danny，”Eduardo舌尖像是含着甜腻的咒语，“不要嫉妒，我是你的。”

 

 

他低垂着偏过头靠在Daniel肩膀上，这样alpha距离他的腺体就会非常近。Daniel亲吻他光滑的脖颈，把信息素输送进腺体，挺动腰身在Eduardo软滑的身体里抽送。Eduardo绞紧他的阴茎，闷软鼻息埋进他的脖子，轻拢的两腿一直不由自主想来缠他的腰，从体位感受那样阴茎可以插进更深。Daniel边插他边手指向下将他的大腿提高在自己身侧，Eduardo的小腿自然而然地缠在他的后背，alpha的本能让他用力向上顶去，感受穴肉对他热情的迎接，抱着他脖子的omega泄出低声啜泣。“嗯……哈啊、Dan，干我、嗯、干我……”他被操得脚背绷直又蜷缩，搭在脚踝上没脱的内裤被带得一晃一晃，Daniel的阴茎从开始给他适应的缓慢到了大幅度激烈的插干，这样可以延长射精和快感。“嗯、不要，那里、会坏……坏掉、Danny……”Daniel吻住他忍不住发出声音的嘴唇，这些反应在家里他可以肆无忌惮地独自欣赏，这里不行。进出的阴茎很快带上了黏稠的肠液，他们交合出了碰撞而隐晦的水声，Eduardo夹他夹得再紧也没用，况且Daniel除了操他很难给其他事再分注意力，于是将幅度缩小，腰却更快地挺动起来，刺激着omega和他一起体验高潮前的快感。Eduardo被堵着发不出声音，身体被操得颠动不稳，磕磕绊绊地回吻，手指滑动蹂躏着Daniel的后背，如果没有这层外套，他一定会在Daniel身上留下几道印子——说不定看起来会非常性感，他们一起达到高潮，Daniel在他体内射精，相比体温有点凉的液体让他颤栗了几下。

“你刚才说的，”Daniel喘息着亲吻他的小王子，“不要什么？”

Eduardo羞得想别过脸，每次这种话他都不会搭讪：“我让你不要停。”

于是Daniel没有从他身体里出来，“好，”魔术师继续抽送着，让他发出性爱中湿润迷人的气息。“这里还痛吗？”alpha下巴指了指他的胸口，他摇摇头垂下小腿，Daniel把他放下来，他们靠在一起温存。Eduardo眼神迷离又带点茫然，他抚摸过Daniel出汗的鬓角，决心现在进行谈话。

没想到Daniel比他先开口了：“你会介意我公开关系吗？”

“我为什么要介意？”他反问，挺腰迎合着身下的节奏，手指垂下来搭在Daniel肩膀上。

“舆论？资产转移？”Daniel动作慢了下来，眉宇间透出意外的淡漠，“说不定还会影响你在伦敦这边的市场。”

“嗯……”Eduardo朦胧地笑起来，Daniel的考虑和他的猜测八九不离十，他歪着头说：“确实会有这些问题。”

Daniel沉默下来。

“不过，”他语气有点懒洋洋的，搂住Daniel停下来的腰，像是在嗔怪又像是偏纵，“为什么你觉得它们要比你重要？”

Eduardo好笑地看着Daniel有一点儿惊讶的表情，“我和谁结婚，都不可避免会遇到这些问题，难道因为这些，我就不结婚？就算结了婚，一直不公开吗？”他亲了一下Daniel，“我知道，不论是公开同性恋身份还是公开伴侣身份，我们的选择都只会是彼此。这不就够了吗？”

“之前在美国那边，”Daniel斟酌着词句，“官司结束之后，许多公司都婉拒了你，那段时间你整个人状态都非常不好。”他闭了闭眼睛，“我担心你回到那时候，Edu，我一直都在怀疑我到底能不能给你幸福。”

Eduardo拥抱他。

“魔术那些门道我可以猜测，可以试验，甚至有规律可循，失败一次可以来第二次。但是你不行，我想给你最好的，而刚才我说的这些问题可能都会伤害到你。”Daniel低头把呼吸埋进他柔软的发丝，“求婚的时候我想过这些，但是我下意识总在逃避，因为工作，我们结婚和要孩子之间的间隔太匆忙，直到现在我才说。如果你想反悔——我是说，分居或者离婚……”

“Daniel，”Eduardo打断他，“你有什么毛病，我不可能和你离婚。”

“只是一种方式，”Daniel耸肩，“看来你没有和一个神经病结婚，因为我的后半句是，我不会同意。”

“那我们还真是‘心意相通’，哈？”Eduardo舔舔嘴唇，“所以你这段时间都在焦虑这个吗？”

Daniel点点头，“差不多吧，跟你说出来就好多了。”

“所以你有事就应该早点告诉我。”Eduardo惩罚般轻咬了一下alpha的脖子，想想觉得不解气，在Daniel脖子上吸了个红印。“你知道我出门的时候还担心天眼给你们这次放假时间长，是不是准备雪藏你们吗？”

Daniel吃痛地“嘶”了一声：“那我们这是扯平？你现在要谋杀亲夫？”

“你别忘了，Mark还称呼过我‘巴西恶棍’。”Eduardo白他一眼，“如果我想，我根本不需要谋杀你。”

“嗯……”Daniel低头在他胸口也种了一颗草莓，“下次我能在操你的时候叫你Wardo吗？”

“亲爱的，如果你不想有‘下次’，”Eduardo微笑，“随便你。”

“谢谢，”Daniel也拥抱他，“你说不想离婚让我宽心不少。”

“我们第一次一起回巴西的时候，你记不记得，那时候我还怀着孕。”Eduardo回忆，“后来妈妈和我有单独谈话，她问了我很多问题，也跟我说了很多道理。”

“我印象很深的一句话是——她说两个人在一起生活，遇到困难的时候，应该是两个人一起面对困难，而不是责怪对方。我那时候听这句话觉得这样很容易，如果我公司破产，你不会离开我；而你演出失败，或者因为任务出了什么事故，我也不会就这样背叛你。”

“但其实很多事往往不是那样的——而是，我公司破产，我认为自己可以单独处理好这件事而避开你的安慰和帮助；你身败名裂，觉得会对我的名誉和生活造成伤害就失踪。Danny，所有人都有可能犯错，所有人都有缺点，但是我和你结婚，又不是因为你的缺点，对不对？因为害怕伤害对方而伤害对方，那样的爱情太自私肤浅了，我爱你，我知道你也爱我，那我就要和你在一起，保护你、支持你——哪怕我对魔术一点儿都没兴趣。”

Eduardo五指相扣握住Daniel戴着婚戒的那只手，另一只轻轻拨开盖在Aaron身上的外套。“但是他是你给我最好的奇迹，我一直相信。”

被开解心结有点儿感动的Daniel想要吻他，Eduardo在这一幕即将发生的前半秒暂停了它：“等一下。亲我之前想好我的裤子怎么办。”

他的alpha看了看地上的裤子，“出去的时候围我的外套吧，在腰上。”

“现在是秋天，那样好奇怪……”Eduardo嘟哝，“你先从我身体出来，我得好好想一下。”

“我的裤子你又穿不了，”Daniel系着自己的腰带，“或者我们换一下袜子？我穿的是球袜，比较长，你试试？衣服围在腰上也就不是很奇怪了，主要是你腿太长。”

“我在想要不你先出去给我买两件，成人衣服离这边不是很远。”Eduardo皱眉，“但是万一店员要进来，我会很尴尬。”

“刚才你不怕尴尬？”Daniel逗他，Eduardo瞥他一眼：“刚才和你在一起，尴尬也是我们一起尴尬，我一个人，那也太尴尬了。”

他的alpha反而被他认真的样子逗笑。“拜托，Aaron还在呼吸。”

Eduardo做了个鬼脸。

“这样，我先出去，向店员说明特殊情况让他们照看这里，我去给你买衣服。”Daniel揉了揉Eduardo的头发，他的omega把墨镜递给他：“你知道我的尺码吧？”

“做梦我都记得。”他拉起Eduardo的手亲了一下，“等我回来。”

成人区那边运动服排列工整，尺码齐全，Daniel漫不经心扫了一眼女士胸罩和蕾丝内裤，最终还是买下了男款。

他们刚才购物都是在商家留下地址快递到家很方便，现在Daniel还要寻找收银台付款才能把东西拿走。下午商场人逐渐多起来，他急匆匆走到付款处发现前面还排了两个人，是一对女性alpha和omega。

他只好站在后面等待。左顾右盼了一下，发现对面广告墙上居然贴着五个月前放送四骑士表演消息的海报贴图。他现在有点想跑去入口处拿顶深色帽子，不过他身后又排了两个人，想到回去的时间会被延长，还是打消了这个念头。你没这么出名，Daniel安慰自己，不是全世界有人看到你就会尖叫，Eduardo就不会，你这张脸没什么好奇的。

 

 

但是当他拿出票单准备办理付款时，非常不巧地看到这位收银员的电脑屏幕正是天眼之前做的“爱神”——那张Daniel和巨大塔罗牌合影的概念海报。

真是怕什么来什么。

不过还好这位收银员beta——他的后颈没有腺体，周围除了空气清新剂也闻不出任何信息素的味道——看起来有点无精打采，接过票单就开始熟练地办理业务，压根就没正眼看Daniel。他松了口气，压住墨镜顺便挡住自己下半张脸。

“卡还是现金？”

“卡。”

“刷卡后这边签名。”收银员“啪”一声把发票放在柜台上，“后面一位。”

一张十秒之后就能忘记的脸，身材有点走样，底下的桌子上有吃剩的盒饭，看来这位员工午饭是在他的工作地点吃的，说明他早上就来，并且工作到了现在。难怪态度是这样。虽然他看上去年轻，不过似乎也没在工读兼职，因为他的桌子上全是生活垃圾和工作所需的纸张——甚至连一本时尚杂志都没有，如果他有点服务意识至少应该放一盆花，这也说明他并不满意目前的职业，也许他近期会离职。单身，毋庸置疑。那张海报让Daniel不由猜测自己或许可能是对方的性幻想对象。之一。

呃。

不过这些都和Daniel没什么关系，他不像福尔摩斯，不把那些结论听上去像神秘心理学（或者干脆是神学）的推理说出来就不舒服似的，而且他的确有点儿，怎么说，看不上Merritt干的那个行当，well，有朝一日或许他也能取代Merritt领双份工资。这谁知道呢。

有点分神的Daniel忘记平时他们购物都签乳母Jean的名，一不小心签成了自己的。

“抱歉，写错了。”他把那张倒霉的发票揉皱放进口袋，“能再给我一张吗？”

那收银员这才抬头看了他一眼，似乎是要看看谁这么麻烦他。Daniel有点紧张，配合自己挡住下半张脸的手咳嗽了两声。

那收银员低下头去，裁了两张纸放上来。

Daniel签好名，拿走自己买的东西。他余光里那收银员似乎又抬头看了看他，Damn，他转身离开这里，刚走出两步就被叫住：“先生。”

靠。

收银员站起来：“您的卡没拿。”

因为手上拿了东西，Daniel不可能再遮住自己下半张脸了，只能拿了卡低声道谢。收银员盯着Daniel的脸，虽然墨镜遮住了眼睛和眉毛，但是他的鼻子、嘴唇、标志性的小胡渣、刀一样锋利的下巴，以及熟悉的语速，都是自己午夜梦回中深深迷恋过的轮廓。

Daniel尴尬地笑了笑：“松一下手好吗？”

他这才如梦初醒地松了手，Daniel立刻转身大步离去，越快越好，越快越好——

 

 

Eduardo靠着墙刷手机，其实他腿有点酸了，但是试衣间底下有隔间一样的空隙，周围没有椅子，他也不好蹲下，Daniel应该去的时间不长，索性再等等。等一下从商场出去还要吃饭，他试着搜搜附近有没有好评比较多的餐厅。最好有果蔬泥供应，Aaron已经可以吃点辅食了。

正当twitter上的笑话让他忍俊不禁时，Daniel打开门进来了。alpha神色有点不自然，他放下手提袋，取出里面衣服的包装把它撕开。“我刚才可能被认出来了。”他说，把裤子抖了抖递给Eduardo，“你得快点穿，狗仔要是动作快我们可能会出不去。”

“好，”Eduardo也不多问情况，放下手机开始翻袋子。“宝贝，我应该先穿内裤吧？”

“我都忘了。”Daniel把裤子搭在手臂上，“我们当时寄存背包和婴儿车的钥匙在哪？”

“在我这里，你别慌。”Eduardo单脚站着有点绊，跳着扶了一下Daniel。“我们等下从楼梯离开。”

墨镜到底还是没有口罩那么有安全感，Daniel真是后悔在出门前只想到通缉令，他拉着Eduardo几乎是跑到楼梯口的，略微凉下来的温度才让他冷静下来。

“你下楼梯慢一点，”Eduardo埋怨他，“会颠着Aaron的。”

这时楼下却传来隐约嘈杂的骚动，Daniel从扶手探头，三个记者拿着录音笔、单反、手机，他们看起来像是看见肉的饿狼一样兴奋得要命，正在一步三台阶地往上赶。

“不能下楼了，sweet，”Daniel把折叠的婴儿车横着提起来，“我们上楼。”

 

 

 TBC


End file.
